


Caught

by Akiragane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: But it's a secret, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I don't wanna tag anything but basically they boink, I swear this was beta-ed, I'd say it's like half and half, M/M, Not a lot of angst, Other, PWP, Swearing, This ship is important you fucks, duh - Freeform, shhhhhh, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Judar can't stop sneaking glances at Alibaba whenever they see each other. You really expect him not to want to touch his boyfriend at every possible second? Impossible.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Alibaba Saluja, Ren Kougyoku/Sinbad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Other People Are Getting Married And You Expect Me To NOT Want To Fuck You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna preface this by saying I am halfway through the anime's second season (excluding adventures of Sinbad) and haven't read a single chapter of the manga which is why I write AUs. I have no idea what the heckity-heck the timeline is right now, Sinbad is still a good person where I'm at tho.

For once, things were actually peaceful. Judar wasn't sure how much he liked it like that.

However, it did mean that the Empires had a newfound respect for each other and would continue to be in good spirits as long as no one pulled a fast one. This also meant they were interacting a lot more to talk to each other and maintain this newfound peace. Which meant Judar got to see a lot more of his fellow Magi and their Kings Candidates. Plus a few other friends.

He was pretty sure most of them still hated him though. That was fine.

But it certainly did cause some interesting events and bonds to occur. One of which was happening now.

Kougyoku and Sinbad were getting married. It was a purely political bond and Judar assumed that Sinbad didn't actually harbour any feelings for the princess, however, she was completely lovestruck by him and it was disgusting. Regardless, several different meetings needed to be held regarding the politics of the arrangement, and as the high priest of the Kou Empire, Judar was required to attend all of them. It was honestly such a pain.

There was one thing that made it better though. 

Alibaba Saluja. One of the many things to come of this time of peace is Judar's infatuation with the young Prince. At first, it was a little awkward, especially with Judar first assuming the Fanalis Morgiana and his precious Prince were together, and when that turned out not to be the case it certainly didn't make Judar's feelings go away. There was a period of time where the two were friends, and it was only recently that both considered to actually be dating the other. Judar was content with that, or so he thought.

The thing is, he didn't just want the confirmation that he was dating Alibaba, he wanted everything that came with it, which included touching him. But that was more difficult than it really seemed to be.

So at this meeting, Judar intended (but didn't really intend to) actually get more comfortable in his relationship with Alibaba.

The two were sitting next to each other at the dining table, Sinbad talking to Kougyoku and Hakuryuu about trade routes within Sindria and the Kou Empire. It was all super boring and Judar really didn't give two shits about the whole ordeal. Alibaba seemed to be having a conversation with Aladdin, who was sitting right across from him. For the moment, Alibaba was holding Judar's hand, fingers linked together under the table. They were keeping their relationship a secret for now, since the outcome and consequences of their actions couldn't be predicted quite yet. 

Judar side-eyed Alibaba, his head in his palm and elbow on the table, mostly just lost in his own thoughts. It was always sweet to watch Alibaba interact with others, especially his friends. His face always lit up and his smile could melt a snowstorm. Judar unconsciously tightened his grip on Alibaba's hand before letting go and putting his hand on Alibaba's knee, startling the other a bit, but his expression only wavered for a second. Judar smirked to himself.

Sinbad started addressing everyone else at the table, giving one of his speeches that are supposed to spread hope and whatnot. Judar wasn't paying attention. He was much too busy sliding his hand up Alibaba's thigh and making him flustered. His expressions were fun. Especially when he tried to hide them.

Judar didn't stop because Alibaba didn't try to push him away so he was pretty sure he wasn't making him uncomfortable. He leaned back and starting fidgeting with his hair in his free hand, the other one finally slowing and stopping just to have his hand on Alibaba's leg. Like a comforting kind of touch. Ish.

Alibaba hummed in response, face still a fresh shade of pink from the initial shock, but in the end, he placed his hand on top of Judar's and just relaxed, clearly still listening to Sinbad's speech. That's too bad. Judar really wanted his eyes to be on him.

"Anyways, I'm rambling up here. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. None of this would be possible without you." Sinbad finished, turning to his fiancee and taking her hand. "Princess Kougyoku, do you have anything to say?"

Kougyoku let out a gasp and covered her face with her free hand, shaking her head vigorously. "Nope, I think you got it all," she mumbled.

Sinbad laughed at his future wife's actions. "Alright then. You all are dismissed unless you wish to continue eating."

Most of the people got up and left. Aladdin went over with Scheherazade and Titus and Morgiana seemed to be in the middle of an eating contest with another Fanalis. Alibaba stood up and Judar followed him a second afterwards, trailing close behind him. They didn't speak until they got out into the hallway and were alone.

"What was that about?" Alibaba asked, not exactly mad, more just curious.

Judar crossed his arms and shrugged. "Kougyoku and Sinbad are getting married," he said plainly.

"Okay and?"

"And it reminds me how much I just wanna touch you."

Alibaba blinked, obviously not expecting that answer. Judar sighed and plopped his head on Alibaba's shoulder, letting the blonde wrap his arm around his waist. "Also your thighs are soft..." Judar mumbled.

Alibaba snorted. "Jeez, you're so vulgar," he replied.

Judar smiled. They arrived at the room where Alibaba was staying and the man in question opened the door. He tried to kiss Judar but he stopped him, giving him a signal with his eyes that they were not alone. Alibaba understood immediately and cleared his throat. "Right, um, see you tomorrow then?" he asked, almost disappearing behind the door.

"Yeah, see ya, Prince Abubu." Judar snickered.

"Haha, you're funny," Alibaba replied sarcastically, closing the door behind him. 

Judar felt his expression harden. He walked straight to where the spies were hiding and pulling them out from behind the potted plants they were stationed. "What the hell were you doing?" he hissed.

Kougyoku squeaked and Hakuryuu pouted. "You were giving Alibaba weird looks so we thought you were gonna kill him!" Hakuryuu said, ripping himself from Judar's grasp and dusting himself off. "And then you were weirdly touchy with him. The hell was that all about?"

Judar sneered. "None of your goddamn business." he flicked the Prince on the forehead. "Fucking creep."

Kougyoku looked like she was on the verge of tears, but Judar knew she wasn't actually sad. "We're sorry, Judar. We were just concerned for Prince Alibaba's safety."

Judar scoffed. "So you don't trust me? Wow, that's cold. I'm offended."

Kougyoku squeaked and waved her arms back and forth in a defensive manner. "No no no no! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Whatever, I'm headed to bed. Go and get frisky with Sinbad." Judar interrupted, making Kougyoku turn a dark shade of red. "And you!" he jabbed his finger into Hakuryuu's chest. "Stay out of my business if you want to stay alive, _dick_."

Hakuryuu deadpanned at him. Judar rolled his eyes and offered them a half-wave as he headed to his chambers. "Later, losers."

Hakuryuu turned to Kougyoku. "What do you think?" he asked her.

The Princess seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she only shrugged. "Dunno, too early to tell really."

"And if our suspicions are right?"

Kougyoku sighed. "It'll be worse for Alibaba, unfortunately. Let's just hope they don't have to suffer too much."

Hakuryuu nodded in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a new writing style and format and honestly... I'm kinda digging it. Made it a helluva lot easier to write smut tbh.
> 
> I also just needed practice writing smut, I just need to get that chapter beta-ed and then I'll get that out. Watch me pester my beta when she wakes up. >:3


	2. First Time With A Guy And You're Already A Natural? WTF?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter posted a few hours after the first one came out? Yes, yes it was. 
> 
> Do I care? No, no I don't. 
> 
> No one else is feeding you. Enjoy the food my children. 😘

Judar plopped himself down on the balcony just as Alibaba was getting undressed for the night. "There you are," he said with a smile. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"Sorry 'bout that. We had a pair of rats that needed to be weeded out." Judar replied, walking into the room.

"Did you kill them?"

"Nah, that would've caused a war, and right now that's not at the top of the list of things that I wanna do right now."

Alibaba hummed, resuming in his work and pulling his shirt over his head. "Can I ask what is?" he questioned.

Judar smirked. Alibaba walked right into this one. He grabbed his boyfriend by the hips and pressed them against his, leaning in so their lips were barely brushing against one another. "Take a wild guess, darlin'."

Alibaba's pupils dilated significantly, mouth parted. He clearly wasn't expecting Judar to take this kind of initiative. He swallowed thickly and Judar watched carefully as Alibaba's eyes darted down then back up. "Um... I dunno..." he responded.

Judar hummed, reaching up with one hand to hold Alibaba's jaw and position it in the way he wanted, all the while being more gentle with him then he had been with someone in years. "Isn't it obvious? You." he breathed.

Alibaba took control this time. He kissed Judar and wrapped his hands around his waist, pulling him even closer. Judar closed his eyes on impact and sighed. The only kisses he and Alibaba had shared so far were goodbye and hello kisses, the barest contact of lips that were only shared in complete secret when no one else was looking. They hadn't kissed like this since they day Judar first told Alibaba he was in love with him. It had been Judar's first kiss and Alibaba was much too well experienced in the field that it was almost ridiculous. But secretly Judar was glad, he was an over-sexual person in general, so this was nice. 

Then they started moving. Judar opened his eyes when Alibaba stepped back, dragging Judar with him and sitting on the bed, pulling Judar into his lap. He broke apart so he could look Alibaba in the eyes. Alibaba smiled, hands going up Judar's chest. "Just let me know if I go too far, okay?"

This fucking... "Oh my GOOOOOODS!" Judar outright shouted, wrapping his arms around Alibaba's neck and kissing him again. "You're too pure, I almost don't want to taint you." he practically purred.

Alibaba licked his lips. "You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that," he spoke softly.

Judar chuckled, tilting Alibaba's jaw up towards him again. "Then am I free to do whatever I like, my dear?"

"Depends on what you mean by that," Alibaba replied. "Just promise you'll stop if I ask you, and you can expect the same from me."

Judar nodded. "'Course," he spoke, leaning in and kissing Alibaba for the third time, this time lapping at his lips until Alibaba opened his mouth and let him in. Judar let out a small noise while he explored all of Alibaba's mouth with his tongue, his boyfriend who he once would've perceived as sweet and innocent kissing him back with just as much hunger, drawing the lewdest sounds out of Judar. He practically panted as Alibaba's fingers unlatched his choker then found his hair and tugged, making Judar throw his head back and moan, to which Alibaba quickly proceeded to latch onto his neck, sucking with just the tiniest amount of teeth.

"A-Ali..." Judar choked out, unconsciously pressing his hips downward onto Alibaba, grinding against him. It was very one-sided though, and Alibaba didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest. That kind of ticked Judar off. He grabbed Alibaba's hair and pulled him back so he could look into those honey-brown eyes. "Pants off, now. I wanna try something."

He got off of Alibaba who only gave him a quizzical look before shedding his pants and shifting his underwear down. Judar watched him with keen interest. Alibaba crossed his legs and looked up at Judar. "Yes?" he asked.

Judar clicked his tongue and reached over, spread Alibaba's legs and knelt down in front of him. "Ever gotten a blowjob from those brothels you used to love so much?"

Alibaba let out a little gasp which granted Judar _immense_ satisfaction. Granted, he wasn't entirely sure how to do this, but it probably wasn't going to be too hard, right? First things first, he slipped off his bracelets and placed them nearby, then reached up and took Alibaba's dick into his hands, hearing his boyfriend let out a pleased hum. Lucky for Judar, he was already half-hard. He let his tongue hang out as he came forward and took Alibaba into his mouth, not daring to look up when he heard a strangled sound coming from the man above him.

Having a cock in his mouth was a bit of a different feeling than he was used to. Like one of those frozen juice things that Kouha sometimes made when it was particularly hot outside, except this was warm and had a different texture and- oh shit.

Judar had barely moved his head but apparently, that was enough to get Alibaba even harder. He was clearly doing something right. Judar made a sound when he realized he wasn't able to swallow properly. Alibaba copied him with a similar sound and Judar finally looked up at him. He already was a mess, one hand covering his cherry-red face with the other was fisted into the sheets behind him so hard his knuckles were white. Judar smirked as much as he could with a dick in his mouth and reached up, taking a hold on Alibaba's thighs to go over his shoulders as he redoubled his efforts, swallowing more and more before pulling back and going in again.

Alibaba cried out, legs trembling. Judar giggled and the vibrations were too much for Alibaba because Judar could taste the saltiness of precome at the back of his throat. Gross. He swallowed to get the taste out of his mouth and ended up gagging. Alibaba whimpered as his hips just snapped and Judar nearly blacked out. "I-I'm s-sorry..." Alibaba tried to form words. 

Judar hesitated for a second, jaw and throat already getting sore, but then he swallowed again and was met by the same reaction. Judar squeezed Alibaba's leg in wordless permission. _I can take it_. Alibaba seemed to understand and he started bucking up into Judar's mouth, bringing himself closer and closer to climax. 

Tears pricked at the corner of Judar's eyes every time Alibaba's cock hit the back of his throat. But it felt _so good_ , and Alibaba's sounds and expressions were well worth the risk of crying. He reached down in order to touch himself but-

"Don't you fucking think about it," Alibaba said through gritted teeth. "You don't get to release until I get the chance to touch you." he let out a little laugh. "Unless of course..."

Judar met Alibaba's gaze, pupils blown so wide they were almost taking over his iris. "You wanna beg me for it," Alibaba downright _growled_.

Well damn.

Judar whined. He didn't really feel like being degraded, but then again, his cock was so hard it almost hurt. He was pressing his legs together for some kind of friction, but he kind of wanted to wait and see what Alibaba had in store for him. Or maybe he'd edge him on until he was left completely broken. The thought turned him on even more.

Regardless of the kinky ideas popping into his head he slowly pulled off of Alibaba's dick and sat back, panting and blushing tremendously. "Prince Alibaba... please may I touch myself, sir?" he gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please my Prince..."

Alibaba raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I know you don't mean it. You're talking like Aladdin."

Judar scowled. Alibaba grabbed his hands and lifted him back up to his feet. "Something _I_ want to try though... Judar do you mind getting on your hands and knees?"

"WHAT," Judar said, startled, almost pulling away. "the FUCK?!"

"Calm down, I promise it'll feel good, but I need you to do this, okay?"

Judar pouted, but ultimately decided he might as well. He climbed up on the bed and did as he was told, hair thrown over his shoulder and falling off the bed. "Mind telling me what you have in mind?"

Alibaba only hummed, coming over and kneeling over Judar, running his hands down his sides. "When was the last time you bathed?"

"The fuck kinda question is that?" Judar replied. "Before the party 'cause Haku made me, why?"

"That's good then..."

Judar was slightly taken aback when Alibaba pulled his pants down to his knees. "Ali, what are you doing?" he asked, voice wavering just the slightest.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart... you weren't wearing underwear?"

"Doesn't sunnnnnngh-" Judar moaned when Alibaba grabbed his ass without warning. "s... suit m-me..." he finished.

Alibaba hummed, leaning down and kissing the exposed parts of Judar's back. "Did I ever tell you that I love when you wear crop tops?" he spoke. "You tempt me sometimes, I'm surprised you've never caught me staring. But you look good in everything, but I think naked would suit you the best."

Okay, dirty talk was _not_ expected coming from Alibaba. Judar bit his lip to hide the sounds threatening to spill past his lips as Alibaba's mouth ventured lower, and the next thing he knew he was knocked down onto the pillow under him, hips lifted into the air while Alibaba's tongue penetrated him. And it felt _amazing_. Judar bit the pillow, but he was certain he was drooling everywhere. Alibaba giggled as he continued to rim Judar mercilessly. 

Judar was seriously gonna come untouched if this continued. His legs were shaking and the world around him was spinning. Alibaba pulled back and Judar resisted a whine. "That's harder than it looks..." Alibaba mumbled to himself while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You good up there?"

"Mhm..." Judar hummed in confirmation.

Alibaba cocked his head then got off the bed and got something from one of the drawers, some kind of bottle. "Hey," he spoke. "Know what this is?"

Judar looked over in the direction of Alibaba, the impact of his glare significantly reduced because of the position and the mess of his face. "Fucking... I dunno."

"Wrong answer," Alibaba replied, walking back over to grab Judar's face a little too harshly than was probably needed, but Judar really didn't mind. "It's this kind of oil that Princess Kougyoku uses. Smells like roses."

Judar blinked, not properly processing the words. "I... you stole it from her?" he asked.

Alibaba shrugged. "Kinda not really. The reason I bring it out is because I wanna make love to you properly."

Judar's eyes widened. Where they really going to go that far? He certainly didn't mind but it surprised him that Alibaba would be willing to do something like that now. "I've... I don't..."

Alibaba flipped Judar over onto his back and settled in between his legs. "Granted, I've never been with a guy in bed before, although I've never been opposed to the idea." he smiled. "You'll be the first."

"Wait, hold on!" Judar reached out and squished Alibaba's cheeks. "Who decided you get to stick it in?!"

Alibaba seemed confused, then he just laughed. "Well, for one, I don't think you'd be able to last very long inside of me. After all, you already seem to be straining to hold it together quite a bit." he flattened a hand on Judar's abdomen, right above his dick. "And you're physically weak in general. Plus I'd _love_ to see you writhing underneath me."

Judar swallowed. "Since when were you this _horny_?" he mumbled, looking away and covering his face.

Alibaba only shrugged as he coated his fingers in the oil. "I've always been. I'm not a virgin, unlike some of us Judar." 

"Shut it."

Alibaba offered him a sweet smile and lifted Judar's hips up, carefully pressing one of his fingers into his hole. Judar fisted his hands into the sheets. It was a different sensation than he was used to, and he wasn't entirely sure whether he liked it or not. Granted, he did try to finger himself once, but it was mostly mindless searching and it kinda hurt. This was a bit different than that.

"Uncomfortable at all?" Alibaba asked, always the caring one.

Judar shook his head. "Another." he outright demanded.

Alibaba obliged, slowly scissoring inside of Judar, brushing up against a sensitive bundle of nerves that made a jolt shoot right through Judar's spine. "OHFUCKSHITWHATTHEHELL-" he gasped, then covered his mouth with his hand.

His boyfriend started to laugh. "Found it." he teased, voice low and much too arousing for his own good.

It took about a minute more of stretching and every other time Alibaba thrust his fingers in and out he would hit Judar's prostate and make him curse or cry out. This was the sensation he couldn't find himself, the sensation that only Alibaba could give him. And then the touch was gone and Judar was whining, wanting to chase the feeling. Alibaba pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled. "Ready for the main event?" he asked.

"Oh gods _yes_." Judar moaned. " _Please_."

"Your wish is my command."

Judar honest-to-gods _screamed_ once Alibaba started slipping in. He latched onto his boyfriend and scratched up his back in the attempt not to lash out completely. The Ryuuh around him were dark red and practically swarming everywhere, a sure sign of unadulterated passion. Alibaba let out a sigh once he was completely sheathed and waited a second before moving.

"Still good?" he asked.

Judar couldn't do anything else but nod, feeling the tears fall down his face from the sheer amount of pleasure in and around him. Having another person penetrate him was unlike anything else he could've expected, and Alibaba was nestled right at his prostate and he wanted to climax right there.

Alibaba slowly dragged out and back in, setting a steady rhythm until Judar was ready to come back, meeting every roll of Alibaba's hips with his own, letting out a string of moans and groans and all kinds of sounds that were music to Alibaba's ears. Then he started going faster, not right away, but he started speeding up and Judar matched his pace, drool falling out of his mouth and eyes crossing, breath uneven.

"F-Faster..." Judar choked out. "H-Harder... _Alibaba_!"

"I hear you, just... gimme a sec..."

All of this was affecting Alibaba as well, the tight and heat of being inside Judar was intoxicating, better than any other woman he's slept with before. It was incredible, and he never wanted it to end. He grabbed onto Judar's dick and started jerking him off as well, making the other let out a garbled sound, having broken him from letting out any kind of intelligible words. Alibaba started listening at this point, just letting his body do whatever felt right, like an animal in heat at this point, thrusting into Judar at almost inhuman speeds and pushing Judar over the edge, and finally, the Magi released all over himself and Alibaba. And with the contracting that caused it didn't take too much longer before Alibaba felt his release coming as well.

"J-Judar I'm gonna-"

"Do it inside." Judar breathed. "It's okay."

Alibaba bit his tongue when he came, tasting blood. It took a few seconds of heavy breathing for the two to calm down enough for Alibaba to pull out and collapse next to his boyfriend. "That... was amazing..." he let out, laughing to himself.

Judar hummed and turned over to shuffle closer to Alibaba and cuddle up to him. Alibaba held onto him and inspect the damage. "Oh... Judar, your makeup."

The dark lines had started running with the tears awhile ago, and now it was staining his cheeks. Judar reached up and tried to wipe it off, only succeeding in smudging it more. "Meh, it's fine. I'll redo it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Judar exclaimed, grabbing onto Alibaba and tangled their legs together. "This was the best night of my life probably! If I knew you were such a sex god I would've fucked you earlier!"

Alibaba snickered, pushing Judar's bangs out of the way and kissing him on the forehead. "I love you too, baby."

Judar hummed and snuggled his face into the crook of Alibaba's neck. The two fell asleep like that, leaving the mess for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whyyyyy??? is this???? so long?????


	3. I Am Just Now Realizing That We Forgot Aftercare Which Explains Why I hurt So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more boinking but a itty bitty amount of smut
> 
> I'm actually really proud of this one, I think I did a fairly decent job on this one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I could think of while writing this was this one super dumb line a Kurapika impersonator/cosplayer shouted on TikTok... "BrEaK mY bAcK lEoRiO! I sAiD bReAk My BaCk!" and I can't-
> 
> You will not be able to read this chapter without that in your mind now.

Alibaba was rubbing his eyes when he walked into the dining room in the morning, Morgiana and Aladdin waiting for him. "Morning," he mumbled, sitting down across from them. 

"You look so tired, Alibaba." Aladdin pointed out. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

Memories from last night flashed past Alibaba's mind, memories of fucking Judar senseless, listening to all those beautiful sounds that he let out, and the way his face looked like when he came. He felt flustered by these thoughts but managed to keep a straight face. "Not really, I think I might be coming down with something."

Morgiana reached up and petting Alibaba like a dog. "Your hair is all messed up, and your face is burning up."

Alibaba swatted her hand away. "Guys, I'm fine. I'm just a bit sick is all."

He did feel kind of bad. He did leave Judar in his bed this morning, but he did write him a note and said he would come back after he had eaten. He wondered if Judar was awake or not.

His question got answered immediately.

Judar nearly fell through the doorway, his hair even more of a mess than Alibaba's, and it looked like he was limping a bit. He winced when he sat down with Hakuryuu and Kougyoku, who immediately started asking questions. Kougyoku asked about the bruises on his collarbones, clearly not registering that they were hickies.

Alibaba turned even more red, knowing that he was the one to mess Judar up like that. Who would've thought that he would have that kind of power over the Dark Magi?

"Alibaba! You're burning up again!" Aladdin shrieked.

After breakfast and tons of reassurance that he was fine, Alibaba got up and excused himself, intending to go back to his room and probably clean up the bed, since he didn't get a chance to before. He didn't even make it halfway before Judar found him and draped his arms over his shoulder from behind. "Good morning darling," he whispered to him.

Alibaba turned around and looped his arms around Judar's waist. "Good morning. Hey, are you walking alright?"

Judar only smiled. "No not really, but all it does is remind me how well you ruined me last night," he replied, voice low enough so only Alibaba could hear it, not that there was anyone else in the hallway with them.

Alibaba cocked his head. "Really? Then would you want me to make it so you can't walk at all for a week?"

Judar blinked, but then his smirk returned. "Thinkin' about taking me right here, where anyone could walk in on us? You dirty boy, Alibaba."

"I mean, not necessarily here. I could just pick you up and drag you to the nearest unoccupied room and we can do what we like in there. However..."

With absolutely no warning, Alibaba grabbed Judar and pushed him face-first against the wall, grabbing at his ass. "Maybe you get off on the idea that we might be caught," he growled, using his free hand to turn Judar's face towards him. 

"Oh wow okay..." Judar breathed. "What god have I appealed enough to grant me the horniest boyfriend in the kingdoms?"

Alibaba didn't respond, instead finding a sliver of skin above Judar's choker in order to suck more hickies on his skin, still groping at his ass. Judar let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he panted, reaching behind to grab Alibaba's hair and pull ever so slightly. "A-Alibaba...?" he breathed. "T-Talk dirty to me?"

There was a small amount of silence before Alibaba pulled back and leaned in right into Judar's ear. "Beg for it, slut." he said before biting onto his ear.

Judar cried out and Alibaba slid his thigh between Judar's legs, grinding against him. Alibaba reached up and nearly tore off Judar's choker in favour of closing his fingers around his throat and squeezing ever so slightly. "Mind telling me what kind of things get you off? I wanna know if what I'm doing turns you on."

Judar let out a small whimper, legs trembling. "I... uh... whatever you're doing right now... that's... that's what... um..."

Alibaba pushed him more harshly against the wall, going slower on his thrusts against Judar's body, edging him on, despite the fact that he himself was getting way too aroused at the moment to be super dominant. "Speak up," he asked, squeezing Judar's throat again, which released a strangled moan from the other.

"Y-You... I-I'm... it's because it's you that's making me like this... is why I'm so..."

That answer certainly surprised Alibaba, and it took him a second to register. Then he smiled and pressed a few kisses to Judar's nape and the back of his neck. "I love you too, baby."

No response. That was fine. Alibaba stepped back and let go of Judar, who promptly fell down. "You seriously gonna give me blue balls?" Judar growled, struggling to stand up again before Alibaba helped him.

"You're really stubborn sometimes, you know that, right?" Alibaba replied, helping his boyfriend to his feet and kissing him on the lips. "We can resume this later but for now... do you want to go somewhere?"

Judar raised an eyebrow. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked.

Alibaba grabbed his hand and started leading him down the palace. "It's a surprise!" he said with a little laugh.

Judar stared in confusion for a second, then giggled to himself. "Okay, I trust you."

However, around the corner, Kouha and Aladdin were thoroughly traumatized. "What... the fuck... just happened?" Kouha squeaked out.

Aladdin slapped his hand to his mouth. "I think I need to gouge out my eyes with a spoon," he mumbled.

"I'll join you on that one." Kouha agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to just add onto the fact that Alibaba isn't a virgin nor is he super submissive as I've seen other fics depict him. Judar (as far as we know) most likely has never fucked anyone a day in his life and would have no idea what to even do.
> 
> #TopAlibabaSupremacy  
> #BottomJudarRights
> 
> I've lost my mind.


	4. So Basically I'm Horny Again, What Else Do You Want Me To Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so my inspiration decided to channel itself into this, again I need practice for smut scenes so I'm just using this as an outlet. There is not plot. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry in advance, I was tired and running on a migraine.
> 
> Actually, y'know what? I'm not apologizing. Take this you thirsty fucks /j

"You do realize you could get in serious trouble, right?" 

Judar rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'll be fine. More worried about Alibaba actually."

Kouha sneered. "I'm being serious here. It's not even like I care all that much, but Hakuryuu's gonna have our heads if the Kou Empire loses their Magi."

"Like I said, I'll be _fine_ , as long as you keep quiet about it no one else even knows," Judar growled.

Kouha sat up on his bed. He had called Judar into his room in order to talk about the situation regarding what he saw last week, and it wasn't exactly going the greatest. Kouha was more scared that the Empire was gonna fall apart without Judar, _if_ he got persecuted for being gay and in a relationship with a _Prince_ no less. Judar knew he'd be fine, the consequences would mostly fall on Alibaba anyways.

"Just be more sneaky about it, alright? Aladdin knows as well, and he's probably too young to even get it, but you need to be more _careful_."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I hear you, can I go now?"

Kouha scowled. "Listen. You're being stupid and selfish right now. Take more consideration for your boyfriend, bitch."

"I will do whatever the fresh fuck I like, including leaving." Judar walked out of the room without so much as a wave.

"If you get caught I'm not saving you from being stoned to death!" Kouha called after him.

Judar laughed as the door closed. Now that's a thought, the Magi of the Kou Empire being put down just for his choice in partner. Nah, couldn't be him.

He walked back to his room and closed and locked the door, flopping down on the large, plush bed. It was nearly sundown by now, he should probably get some sleep, but he didn't really feel like sleeping. He turned over to face the window, just as something flew onto the balcony. A small stone. Judar sat up, then got up and walked out to the balcony and looked down.

"Hey, baby! Can you fly me up?!"

Judar smiled to himself when he saw his boyfriend under there. "How'd you get in?" he called down.

"Kougyoku let me in! Now let me up! It's cold out here!"

Judar laughed, then hopped up off the balcony and down, grabbing Alibaba's hands and pulling him up. Once they were safely on the floor Alibaba brushed himself off and hugged Judar. "I missed you," he mumbled into his ear.

Judar let out an exasperated sigh, but hugged Alibaba back. "We were apart for like, a week," he replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I still missed you."

Alibaba let go of Judar in favour of kissing him directly on the lips. "Besides, I think a week is way too long to go without some of that mindblowing sex with you."

That rendered Judar completely speechless. Alibaba laughed, wrapping his arms around Judar's exposed midsection and leaning in once again. "Are you up for a few rounds tonight?"

Judar started sputtering aimlessly. Alibaba furrowed his brows together. "If you're not that's fine too, we can cuddle or go get food or something."

"What? No, I didn't say I was opposed to it." Judar replied, reaching up to hold onto Alibaba's face. "I _do_ want it, it's just surprising to see you take this kind of initiative."

Alibaba smiled and moved to kiss Judar's palms. "I can be a lot more dominate if that'll turn you on."

"Oh _fuck_ yes."

And just like that Judar's hips were pressed flush against Alibaba's while his boyfriend's hands kneaded into his ass. Alibaba started nibbling at the spot right above Judar's choker, a silent request for him to take it off so he could mark him up. Judar very much obliged, reaching behind his neck and unlatching the golden choker and letting it fall to the ground. Alibaba immediately took advantage of this and started licking and sucking at Judar's neck. The Magi threw his head back and all that did was giving Alibaba more area to work with. "Don't you dare cover these up,"

"We're fucked if I don't."

"Are you talking back?"

_Oh_. 

Judar swallowed hard, then started panting. "N-No..." he whined.

"Good boy," Alibaba growled against Judar's skin, taking one of his hands off of his ass and winding them into his boyfriend's hair, pulling. Judar gasped, absolutely melting into Alibaba's arms.

"B-Bed... please..." Judar begged. He was _not_ coming in his pants like this.

So, Alibaba took his mouth off of Judar's neck and picked him up Princess-style, throwing him onto the bed. He crawled over to him and kissed him once of the lips. "Hey, mind if a manhandle you a bit?"

"Honestly, I'd rather you be rough with this."

"Perfect."

So Alibaba picked Judar up and sat him down on his lap, both of their legs dangling over the edge of the bed while Judar was facing away from his love. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Alibaba was currently rubbing circles onto Judar's hip, pressing gentle kisses to his nape. "Pants. Off. Now." he murmured.

Judar didn't need to be told twice. He shimmied out of his pants, and then he was completely bare and naked for him, at least his lower half was. Alibaba's hands wandered downwards, carefully running his hands up and down Judar's thighs, making the other groan, tilting his head back. "Shit... oh gods..."

"Payback for that stunt you pulled a week ago." Alibaba hissed in Judar's ear.

"You're the one with the soft squishy thighs..." Judar protested.

"Do you want to come untouched?" Alibaba threatened, slowly his movements, causing Judar to buck upwards to try and chase them.

Judar reached behind him to grasp Alibaba's hair. "P-Please touch me... my P-Prince."

Alibaba smiled. "That's more like it."

He finally grabbed onto Judar's dick, other hand slinking up to wrap around Judar's exposed throat, making the Magi choke on a moan. Alibaba smiled to himself, looking down as he slowly slid his hand up and down Judar's shaft. "Does this feel good?" he asked.

Judar nodded furiously. "Don't stop." he breathed.

"Don't worry, I won't," he replied, thumb digging into the slit. "Do you want to keep hearing me talk to you?"

Judar nodded again, breathing heavily, beads of sweat running down his face. His hands were on both of Alibaba's thighs, holding on for dear life as he tried not to jerk up into his master's hand. Alibaba removed his hand from Judar's throat to tug at his clothes instead, tearing the rest of them off so he was really fully naked for him. Alibaba licked his lips and leaned in close to Judar's ear. "Baby, darling... you're so beautiful."

He practically nuzzled into Judar's neck, all the while still getting him off. "I want to feel inside you again, you're so hot inside, you know that right?"

The _sounds_. Oh, gods, those lewd noises falling past Judar's lips were enough to arouse Alibaba right there. "Aw, look what you did. You went and made me all hot and bothered." Alibaba nipped at his boyfriend's ear. "You're gonna have to take care of me after all."

Judar's back arched into Alibaba's hand as a spurt of precome came out. Alibaba jerked downwards a bit too rough and made Judar shout. Alibaba furrowed his brow. "Can you do me a favour? Can you ride me into your mattress? Can you fuck me out until I'm breathless and begging for you?"

"A-Ah... Aah... A-Ali..."

"Answer me."

Judar swallowed and screwed his eyes shut. "Y-Yeah... Yeah, I c-can ride you."

Alibaba smiled. "Perfect."

They moved again. Now Judar was straddling Alibaba, who had somehow managed to remove his pants and undergarments during this process. Alibaba reached up and pressed his fingers against the seam of Judar's lips. "I don't have any kind of lubricant, so make sure to slick 'em up good."

Judar gladly took those fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, sucking on them, effectively lubing them up for what was to come. Alibaba pulled them out after about thirty seconds, all filthy and sticky, then pressed them down into Judar's ass. The Magi hissed at the intrusion, then began to pant again. "Oh, gods... oh gods... fuuuuuuck..." he slurred.

"You tend to curse a lot when I'm fucking you with my fingers like this, or just in general," Alibaba commented.

Judar scowled. "Don't ruin the mood." he snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, slipping another finger into his precious Magi.

It didn't take very long for Judar to be properly stretched and ready to go, and the second he was ready Alibaba slipped his fingers out and positioned Judar right over his erection, smiling up at him. "Ready? We can stop anytime you like."

Judar let his chin fall to his chest. "Ali, I _want_ this, want _you_ , so shut up and let me ride you."

Alibaba let out a small laugh, then slowly lowered his boyfriend onto him. Judar let out a content sigh once he was fully sheathed, and after a minute or so started rocking back and forth. Alibaba's grip on his hips turned bruising and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Judar realized the effect he was having on the Prince and smirked sinfully, his rocking turning into straight-up grinding, drilling Alibaba's dick further into him, searching for that spot he so desperately wanted him to hit. Alibaba had given up on trying to hold in his moans and just let them fall past his mouth. Judar felt a sense of victory at his ability to render his Prince so helpless.

Then he started bouncing.

It started out slow, but it wasn't long before Judar was hopping up and down on Alibaba's dick, and that made the Prince _scream_. He finally hit Judar's prostate and the Magi's eyes crossed, tongue falling out of his mouth and tipping his head back. "Oh fuck yeah..."

His bangs were slick with sweat, sticking to his forehead, it must've bee a sight to behold. Judar bit his lip and smiled down at Alibaba. "Enjoying the view?" he asked, breathless.

Alibaba cracked an eye open, nodding. Judar's grin only grew. He slowed down his pace, edging Alibaba on, causing him to gasp. "Talk to me, sunshine."

The sunshine in question closed his eyes again, breathing out. "If you don't keep going I'm going to punish you."

Judar had to laugh. "Punish me? Oh, I'd absolutely love that." he moaned, the tip of Alibaba's dick brushing against his prostate and making his eyes cross again. "Please... punish me, master..."

"Oh my Gods that's weird..." Alibaba mumbled, covering his face with his hands. "I wasn't being fucking serious."

"Ugh... fine." Judar sighed. "Can you at least grab my ass again? I like it when you do that."

Alibaba nodded, sitting up and holding onto his boyfriend's ass carefully. Judar smiled and gently kissed Alibaba's sweaty lips. "That's better. Now..." he leaned in close and practically growling into his ear. "I'm gonna make you come."

He started moving again, and the friction alone was going to make Alibaba lose it. And he did. He came pretty much 15 seconds after Judar even started moving again, and then a minute later the Magi came as well.

Both of them slumped against each other, breathing heavily. Alibaba slowly pulled Judar off of him and set him down on the bed, brushing his nags out of his eyes so he could kiss his forehead. "That was good. Thank you for that."

Judar hummed, agreeing with him. "I don't think I can walk right now. Cuddle?" he reached out his arms. Alibaba nodded and snuggled up with his boyfriend. Judar kissed the top of his head and buried his nose into Alibaba's hair. 

They fell asleep like that, not a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't take myself seriously
> 
> THIS IS TOO LONG
> 
> :c
> 
> Might add to this in the future if I'm feeling it idk


End file.
